Shinbo's New Toy
by BombayCrossbow
Summary: Shinbo has a new toy. what could it be and why is it. . .well. . .turning them both on?


Hey! When I first saw Chobits and read the Manga I thought it was the cutest thing in the world! I got a funny idea and I just had to rite it down so enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Welcome home!" A sweet, slightly mechanical voice calls from the back of Hideki Mototsuwa's apartment dorm.  
  
"Hey Chi! How was your day here? I'm sorry I have to leave you here at home while I'm at classes. It would be easier if you were there to help me like Shinbo has Plum." Said Hideki when he came in and flopped down on the floor.  
  
"Ow! Man, I gotta get some furniture in here!" He said, rubbing his backside. Chi immediately came over and started rubbing Hideki's backside too. Hideki turned bright red and sweat started pouring down his face. His heart beat heavily in his chest as a small drop of blood trickled from his nose.  
  
"Waah! Chi! Stop that!" He screamed as he grabbed the persocom's hands away from him and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Chi?" said the persocom sweetly and innocently tilted her head to the side as if she didn't understand.  
  
"Aww, your so cute! Never mind Chi, tell you what, why don't you help me with dinner!" Said Hideki as he got up and went to the kitchen. Hideki watched as the sweet little persocom chopped carrots for a meager soup for Hideki's dinner. The couldn't afford to eat expensive food that often, Hideki even had trouble paying for Chi's upgrades when she needed them. As son as he moved away from his rural home on the farm he found himself in constant need of money.  
  
"Waoh! Chi, watch out! I really don't think eating is good for you like it is for me!" Spazzed Hideki as he caught Chi from eating a carrot. He sighed. Finding Chi had been an accident too. When he had first arrived in Tokyo he fell in love with the persocoms in a shop window, but as was always a problem, he didn't have enough money to buy one of his own. Later that day he found a persocom lying on a pile of garbage and decided to take it home. Chi had turned out to be more of a responsibility than Hideki had suspected, but he'd grown too attached to her o even think of getting rid of her. Besides, she was too cute anyway.  
  
"Knock, knock. Can I come in Hideki?" came Shinbo's voice from outside Hideki's door.  
  
"Come on in Shinbo." Hideki answered. He loved living in Tokyo, even if everything was too expensive, he loved his friends, and he loved Chi more than anything else, even his cow, well, maybe. Shinbo came in, a chirping plum on his shoulder.  
  
"We're here, we're here! Now the party can start." Said the little mobile unit persocom doing a cute little dance on Shinbo's shoulder as she spoke.  
  
"Hey! Hideki, guess what!" Said Shinbo, a giant grin on his face.  
  
"What?" Asked Hideki, always excited to learn new things about his friends.  
  
"I'm bisexual!" Said Shinbo. Hideki fell down on the floor twitching.  
  
"Ha ha, just kidding! That gets everyone! I can't believe you fell for it, literally!" Shinbo said with a laugh.  
  
"Happy." Said Chi as she pointed at Shinbo's smiling face.  
  
"Well, looks like your starting to teach your persocom better too. Good for you." Said Shinbo as he helped Hideki up from his fetal position on the floor. Hideki pulled away form Shinbo's touch quickly. "Hey dude! I was just kidding about the bisexual thing, chill out!" Hideki still wasn't totally convinced and monitored Shinbo's every move from then on, but he was still curious to hear the real reason his next-door neighbor had come over, except to harass him.  
  
"What was the real reason you came over here?" Hideki asked as he shoved what was going to be his dinned in the oven.  
  
"Come here, look at this." Said Shinbo. He grabbed Hideki's arm and pulled him into his apartment. Hideki, still unsure about His neighbor's little joke was in a stunned stupor! He was in no mood to get into any kind of yaoi-like relationship and struggled against Shinbo's grip.  
  
Hideki! Will you chill out! It was a friggen joke! Come on! You'll really like this, I promise," Shinbo insisted. Hideki decided to trust his friend and let himself be pulled into Shinbo's dorm. He was thrown gruffly on the bed and Shinbo ran from the room with a, "I'll be right back!" the first thing Hideki thought when the realization that he was on the bed of a supposed bisexual was OH SHIT! But before he could do anything Shinbo came out of the back room with a cardboard box in his hands. Hideki's fear disappeared immediately and was overlapped by total curiosity. Shinbo put the box down and smiled wolfishly at his friend.  
  
"Well then. Shall we see what I have in the box?"  
  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
"WOW! That's . . .wow. Look at the way it moves! I wish I could move like that," said Hideki, his face turning red, a small drop of blood trickling down his lip from his nose.  
  
"I know! If only, huh?" Shinbo sighed, a drowsy look on his face, a steady stream of drool flowing from his mouth.  
  
"How'd you get a hold of something like this?"  
  
"I have my connections, isn't that right plum?" said Shinbo.  
  
"Hai!" squeaked Plum.  
  
I gotta get one; I've never seen anything move like that before! It's so . . .so. . ." Hideki trailed off.  
  
"Sexy!" finished Shinbo.  
  
"What?! Well, yeah, I guess that's the best way to put it." Said Hideki, as he remained entranced. After about an hour or two, but felt like minutes, Shinbo forced his eyes to look at his watch.  
  
"I have to go to cram school in a few minutes. You'll have to go home."  
  
"Come on, skip it! This isn't something you can just skip for cram school!" Hideki wined.  
  
"I gotta, exams are soon and you should be studying too. You can come over tomorrow and watch it, that is of you don't find one of your own lying in the trash tonight." Said Shinbo with a chuckle.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sure enough, the next day found Hideki and Shinbo sitting entranced with small drops of blood coming from their noses. This new toy of theirs was really turning them on!  
  
"That's so hot!" Said Shinbo.  
  
"Yaaaaaa." Gawked Hideki.  
  
(So, do you want to know what they were looking at?)  
  
It was a lava lamp. ^_^;; ~owari~ 


End file.
